Guilty pleasures
by Eternal Nightshade
Summary: Atemu's a magical knight who's new to the modern world. Yuugi, his master, is a high-school student who's recently discovered he's a mage. After some quality time, Atemu finds out why watching late night television alone wasn't one of his better ideas.


**Title**: Guilty Pleasures

**Requested by**: Ko-chan

Prompts: "fluffy", "ice cream", "innuendos."

**WARNING**: If you do not like Blinding/Puzzle-shipping, please leave now. This is not for you. If you do not know what that is, it's Atemu/Yami & Yuugi. If you do not like it, GO AWAY. Really. I sincerely do not want to be held accountable for "poisoning your eyes/mind," or some such thing.

Now, if you are here for that, I'll say this: I believe the rating's overkill. As far as lemon-y scenes go, the ones featured are non-graphic and brief, but I'm going to air on the safe side this time, lest any reader's virgin eyes be offended.

**A/N**: This story threatened to eat me. I swear. O_O

If you enjoy this story, please visit "Ko-chan to Ya-chan" who has posted the RP that inspired this. It's on this site, under the title of "Daybreak" (can't post a link 'cuz won't allow it)

…Also, please note that these are Yuugiou characters set in the roles and the general mixed-in universe of "Fate stay Night" (None of the original characters are present, just Yugioh characters) Atemu / Yami has the role of 'Saber,' with Yuugi in the role of Shiro Emiya, his summoner/master.

* * *

In the middle of one of the greatest wars in all of history, in the far eastern region of the world, in the great country of Japan, deep in the very heart of Domino city, a great and mighty hero asks his companion an important question...

...

"Master, are you really sure that this stuff is...edible…?" Atemu asked warily, staring at the frozen dairy product in his and Yuugi's hands, as if the servant wasn't entirely sure it wouldn't come alive and attack them both. One could never be too cautious. And they were not being cautious enough at the moment, in his opinion.

Though his companion insisted they would be perfectly fine, just going out to the plaza to have ice cream together, Atemu tried, many times, to convince him they had plenty of rations at home and there was no need to venture out in public.

Their enemies could very well be lurking anywhere, watching them, just waiting for the opportune moment when their guards were lowered. And, while Atemu was ready in a moment's notice to defend his master to the death, he didn't want to take unnecessary risks.

But Yuugi insisted, and Atemu found that he couldn't refuse. Naturally, the knight needed to cooperate with Yuugi in order to avoid needlessly using up the magic command symbols on his master's hand, but he knew Yuugi wasn't planning on forcing him. However, the look in Yuugi's eyes had been hard to resist...so, in spite of the danger, he reluctantly accepted.

Apparently Yuugi wanted him to eat the odd looking blob of food that had been shoved into his hand by a street vendor. When he glanced up to see why his master had not yet answered his question, Atemu was puzzled to see Yuugi's face turn slightly pink.

Yuugi was blushing because a couple of local girls walking by had stopped briefly and exchanged glances when the knight had said the word, 'Master.' One looked stunned and stared from Atemu to Yuugi, shocked and somewhat scandalized. The other giggled behind her hand, before they went on their way, shaking their heads and whispering among each other. "Yes. I'm really sure. But, please, Saber. I've asked you before, not to call me that."

"You have." Atemu acknowledged the transgression, but Yuugi still didn't seem to understand yet.

They were in the middle of a terrible war. He was, as fate so decreed, a 'hero' chosen to serve in battle. Yuugi was his master. It was unbecoming of his role to call his summoner by his personal name, which was reserved often, even for many people in Yuugi's culture, for close friends. The knight didn't understand why Yuugi, intelligent as he was, could not seem to grasp this concept.

It was his _duty_. Nothing less. But then, that meant it could never be anything more. Atemu had accepted that long ago.

"But, though you said so, If I may remind you, master," Atemu said, in the same calm, polite, if somewhat stoic tone the knight used when talking about his humble role. "...that is simply what I am supposed to call you. It is only natural for me to show you respect. I am your humble servant."

Another giggle from behind them made the shorter boy's ears burn as if set aflame by wildfire. "_Please_, call me Yuugi."

Not seeing how this was embarrassing or what context his words might taken in, and momentarily ignoring Yuugi's use of his nickname, which was a dangerous thing to do in public, Atemu frowned at Yuugi's red face and look of discomfort. He pressed his free hand to Yuugi's forehead to try to gauge his body temperature.

"Mas-Yuugi," The knight struggled with the familiarity a moment, but seeing as Yuugi looked like he might be ill, Atemu didn't think it was a good idea for them to argue right now. (He wouldn't, of course, admit that he didn't really want to, because he secretly liked calling Yuugi by his name. He wouldn't admit it because he did not. Servants, of course, weren't suppose to like doing that as it was very wrong to think of one's master in such a casual way. Atemu also stubbornly refused to admit that he was in denial, because he so clearly wasn't.)

"You do not look well. Your face is very red." Atemu's frown deepened as he watched Yuugi's face grow inexplicably darker in color. He didn't notice, at the moment, their extremely close proximity. "You feel warm...but, I do not think that you have a fever. Nevertheless, if you are feeling ill, then we should return to your home. I can carry you, if you feel faint."

Yuugi shook his head vehemently, ducking a little to avoid further scrutiny from the knight about his 'very red' face. Carry him? He had to pause for a moment to process that mental image. The faces of the public surrounding them, the whispers, the strong arms of his knight supporting him, carrying him like some sort of damsel in distress and...and...

"I'mnotsick!" Yuugi protested, the words coming out a bit faster and louder than the young mage had intended. "Really, thank you, but I'm fine! No need! I just-it's just that...well, you don't...I-oh, um, never mind." He mumbled to himself, placing his free hand over his eyes, absently wondering if his face would recover.

"Master..." Atemu sighed, still skeptical. If anything, Yuugi's face, (or what he could still see of it, considering how his vertically challenged master was trying to hide it,) was growing redder. He shook his head. "If you are feeling poorly, my liege, our enemies will take advantage of that."

"I'm fine." Yuugi repeated stubbornly, before seeking some form of distraction from the current topic, in case his knight decided to pursue the real reason for the rosy color in his cheeks. "Oh. Your ice cream's melting." And, saying so, he realized his was doing the same while they had been talking, and was currently dripping all over his hand.

Atemu stared at the cone with fascination. Indeed, it was. He had never seen something edible melt before. It did not look any safer or appetizing to him than earlier. "...And you are positive this is...food?" He asked, glancing back at his master. He was surprised to see Yuugi cleaning off his hand by sucking the sweet liquid off his fingers, then licking the creamy treat. So...that was how one ate 'ice cream'. Ahh.

"I'm positive. Try it." Yuugi reassured him. Atemu was always so focused on 'protecting,' 'serving,' and so on, because of this 'war.' But Yuugi was determined to see that his new friend got to enjoy himself a little, now that he had rejoined the land of the living.

Who knew how short his time here would be? Even though Yuugi knew this was temporary from the beginning, he had not really stopped to think about how limited their time together really was. That thought was…saddening. But for now, he set it aside to enjoy the present. That could wait until later.

Atemu hadn't tried his ice cream yet. He was still watching Yuugi eat his. And strangely, he found Yuugi's cone far more interesting. Or, maybe it wasn't really the cone, so much as the small, pink tongue swirling around it, and the occasional sounds of sincere approval coming from the mouth connected to it. Ah. Maybe the fever was catching. Because Atemu distinctly felt warmer. Yes sir. A lot warmer. Another happy sound from his master. ...Uh-huh. Yeah. Had to be a fever.

When Yuugi glanced up, he didn't avert his eyes out of guilt. Because he had done nothing wrong. No, he merely stared down at his ice cream because he wanted to find out why Yuugi liked it so much. Yeah. Sure.

Atemu brought the ice cream up to his mouth, and experimentally slid his tongue over the surface. It was cold. And soft. And...sweet. Definitely sweet. "Mmm..." A hum of pleasure escaped his lips. His dark eyes lit up as he stared at the dessert in awe. "This is…incredible." It was amazing. The maker of this bizarre food was brilliant! A genius! Or, perhaps, this was some gift of the gods. He did not really care, though, where it had come from, because it was now in his hands. Yes. HIS. Lovely, sweet, cold, lump of heaven that it was, it was ALL his...! Joy! Rapture! Ecstasy!

Yuugi was happy when the knight began eating the dessert. Their outing appeared a successful one after all. But, the expression of happiness on his face died away into shock when his servant earnestly set about devouring the frozen treat, with a crazed gleam in his eyes. '...I've never even seen Jounouchi eat something that fast.'

Within a couple minutes, Atemu's cone was gone. The napkin that had been surrounding it (as that was how it had been presented to him) only narrowly escaped a similar fate. The swordsman stared down at his suddenly empty hand wistfully, almost regretful. Yes. It was truly a tragic sight.

But his mourning was interrupted by a sharp, throbbing pain in his head. "A...ah..." He clutched at his head and growled softly at the sensation. "...Is…this some kind of evil magic? Master, I think I am being assaulted." He glared at their surroundings, trying to locate his attacker. Yet, there was no one there.

Had Yuugi's heart not been as big and soft as it was, he would've laughed. As it was, he kindly hid his amusement. "It's called a 'brain freeze,' Ate. It's not an attack or any kind of spell, it's a kind of headache you sometimes get when you eat something that's cold really quickly. Like ice cream."

Even Yuugi couldn't, however, hide an bemused, albeit very sympathetic, smile. "I'm sorry, guess probably should've warned you about that. I just didn't think you would try inhaling the whole thing at once. Hold on, I'll go get you something, okay?"

Yuugi guided Atemu to a bench to sit down, then trotted off towards a vending machine. Moments later, he returned with a can of tea. Fortunately, Japan's odd vending machines accommodated both cold _and _warm drinks. The one he had brought back was of the latter. He opened it and handed it to Atemu. "This should help."

"Thank you." Atemu mumbled, wincing as he accepted the offering. He sipped it, slowly, and after a few seconds, the painful sensation dissipated. "I do feel better now, Master."

"Good." Yuugi smiled brightly. Which also made the knight feel better. More so than the drink. "And, next time we get anything cold, just remember to eat slower, okay? But I'm glad you liked it."

"Yes, master. I did like it, it was quite delicious...and very painful." Atemu made a face and shook his head slowly. "I must admit, I really...do not understand your culture at all."

Yuugi chuckled softly. He moved to take a seat next to Atemu on the bench to sit while he finished eating his ice cream, "Well, I-" and unfortunately did not get the opportunity to sit down, because someone had spilled a generous amount of liquid around the area he had stepped, so he found himself plummeting towards the ground. He flinched, bracing for the impact, that, much like his chance to sit down, also never came.

He blinked when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He realized, a second later, that he was no longer falling, but standing. He turned and found that, yes, he was now in Atemu's arms, and due to their position, inches from his face. But regardless of how this might look, or the fact that, if one of them had leaned very little closer, their lips would've touched, Yuugi found his happiness at _not_ suddenly becoming acquainted the ground face-first had overridden any possible embarrassment. Granted, it wasn't as if he would've complained otherwise.

Yuugi stared up into the knight's eyes, his own practically glowing with gratitude. "Thank you, Ate."

A faint tint of pink graced the knight's cheeks and Atemu glanced off to the side, at a bush, looking uneasy. "I..." Hesitation. "Of course, master. There is no need to thank me. I...that is merely what I am here for, after all." The knight wasn't about to say that, whether or not Yuugi had been the one to summon him here, he would have willingly come to his aid, whatever the cost. No, he was not. He was not thinking it either, because that would've been totally inappropriate.

Yuugi saw the color in his friend's cheeks, but did not comment. Especially because his own were turning a similar color since Atemu had yet to let go of him. "Well, I guess so, but you really just have to defend me when we're fighting against other servants or masters. So preventing my fall wasn't actually critical to your duties..."

Atemu realized he was still holding onto Yuugi and quickly let go. Something both of them silently regretted. "You still could've been injured in a way that would've hindered your abilities in a fight. It is in our best interest that you are kept from harm, whatever the source. Therefore, it is my duty."

Yuugi frowned. Whether it was from the sudden strange sense of loss, or Atemu's hesitance to accept his thanks, or both, he wasn't sure. "Either way, I'm grateful you did it, so thank you."

"…You're welcome." Atemu's blush darkened slightly, but something else managed to distract him from his unease at the praise. "Uh, master, what happened to your clothes?"

Unfortunately, while the knight's heroic act of breaking Yuugi's fall had saved his face, it had done absolutely nothing to save his ice cream, which had somehow been smeared onto Yuugi's school uniform, specifically his pants. Now he not only couldn't finish the cone, but some of the liquid had seeped into his clothes, and he had white, sticky fluid dripping down his legs…and somehow, that thought sounded wrong to Yuugi.

Atemu watched curiously as Yuugi's face buried itself in his palm and mumbled incomprehensible things to no one in particular.

Well, in any case, said soiled pants would have to be washed, but the diminutive teenager wasn't going to walk home like this. Yuugi proceeded towards the nearest bathroom to try and clean the ice cream off. And when Atemu followed Yuugi to the single stall room, that gave the shorter boy pause. Atemu would want to follow him inside the room. In a room where Yuugi, in order to fix his problem, would be taking off his clothing.

Not only did this fact make his ears burn slightly, but Yuugi also really did not want to tempt the people around them to any more suggestive mental images than his 'servant' had already given them. "Um…do you mind waiting outside?"

Atemu wasn't pleased to hear that. His brow furrowed in concern. Being that it had been posed to him as question and not a command, the servant felt he was within rights to protest. "...I think that I should to follow you to ensure your safety, my liege. I must be near you at all times." And, come to think of it, Yuugi ought to have been used to this fact, which Atemu then respectfully reminded him of, "That is, after all, why we have already taken many precautions thus far. Such as sleeping together."

Yuugi's face resumed its earlier impression of a tomato. It was getting better at it, too. He stared at the saber servant wide-eyed and incredulous. "W-what…? What are you talking about? W-we're not sleeping together!"

Atemu looked genuinely puzzled. His master appeared upset. But whatever was the matter now? He really didn't understand Yuugi sometimes. "But, of course we are, master. I've slept with you many times. Remember, we did so last night? You did not seem to mind my company then…"

"WHAT?"

Atemu flinched slightly at the half-shriek, and stared in awe at Yuugi's face. He didn't even know it was possible for human skin to turn that color. But before Yuugi could die of embarrassment, his sense of reason kicked in, and the confusion on Ate's face made sense.

"Oh. Oh, NO. No, no. You're staying with me, but you are not SLEEPING with me. Don't...don't say things like that. There...there's a...difference." His face, which had been regaining its normal pale shade, was still hot over a flood of mental images. "People will think strange things, okay?"

"Is there?" Atemu tilted his head to the side, curious, before he addressed Yuugi's other comment. Masters and servants always maintained that kind of physical closeness. It was a strategic basic. "I do not understand. What is strange about us sharing your sleeping quarters? Is it not...rather typical for such partners, as we are, to share a bed?"

Yuugi's face was now attempting to imitate a flaming tomato with a sunburn as he tried to process the real, innocent meaning behind that sentence, and failed miserably. "It's not like that!" He half-squeaked, half-shouted at the people around them. Most of whom were really trying to mind their own business.

"We...aren't..." He groaned softly and put his face in his hands, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but just...just please wait here, Ate, okay? I promise you, I'll call you the instant I need help."

Atemu frowned. Not only was his master going to be in a room without him, but while his face was turning odd colors and he was acting very strangely. But if Yuugi really insisted on a moment of privacy... "As you wish." He replied, a bit sullenly, leaning against a wall beside the door to wait.

Yuugi nodded in satisfaction, entering the bathroom.

~scene-change~

A few minutes later…

Yuugi emerged from the bathroom, feeling a lot less sticky, and fortunately his face had resumed its normal pale shade. He offered his knight a smile when Atemu nodded to him, and they began walking together again.

"Are we going to return to your home, now, Master?"

"Yuugi," Yuugi corrected, even though he was pretty sure that as many times as he told the knight to use his given name, that title was likely to haunt him for days to come. He was grateful that he hadn't needed to explain it to anyone he actually knew yet. "Well…" As much as he still wanted to change, and even though some of the more entertaining places were closed today, he decided to ask instead of decide. "What would you like to do?"

Atemu seemed almost startled by the question. "Ah…me, master?"

"Sure." Yuugi offered an affirming nod and smiled up at him encouragingly. "It's really only fair. It was my choice to come here for ice cream, so you should get to decide what we do next."

After a few lingering moments of contemplative silence while the magical pair continued walking down the sidewalk, toward nowhere in particular, the knight was still no less sure of an answer. Atemu shrugged. "I…do not know."

Yuugi's smile drooped slightly, but he was not in the least dissuaded by not getting a decision from his companion. He was now officially determined, Ate was going to decide on their next activity. Such was the WILL of the mini-mage. "What did you usually do in your spare time?"

"Oh." Atemu thought back for a moment, but the answer was almost instant. "Train."

Yuugi's smile continued wilting. True as he was sure it was, that was not at all what he had in mind. Thus, Yuugi shook his head adamantly. "No, no. I mean, what did you do for fun?"

Atemu blinked. "…For fun?" Well, no one had ever asked him that before, but at Yuugi's hopeful look, he thought back on the activities he had enjoyed when he lived as a mortal, rather than an summoned soldier. He paused to consider the fact that anything related to horses was definitely out of the question. As he let his mind wander, his gaze fell on a window display. Atemu's eyes widened. "That."

"Huh?" Yuugi realized that the knight was suddenly rooted to the spot in front of a store window and followed in suit, trying to figure out what had distracted him so much. Yuugi's eyebrows rose when he realized this store was a game shop.

"That. That board." Atemu motioned to the carved wooden board on display in the shop as he studied it. It looked different, and yet, he was almost certain that it was at least a similar sort of game, if not the very evolutionary child of the one he once played.

"…Chess?"

Atemu glanced at Yuugi, seeing the surprised recognition, then back at the board with nostalgia, and he nodded slowly. "I believe so. I could be mistaken, but it looks similar. I remember, I used to play that game with…" He trailed off, losing himself in his memories. 'I miss that. I treasured those times, playing those games with you. Such a sharp mind and such enthusiasm.'

"I like board games, too. Especially ones that require strategy." Yuugi spoke up, calling Atemu's thoughts back from what he knew was long gone now. When the knight looked back at him, the mage's face had taken on a thoughtful expression, and then Yuugi's eyes lit up. "We could play that sometime, if you want…but do you think you'd like to learn a different kind of game?"

The knight smiled. It was the same look he had seen so many years ago, the first time they'd ever played together. "I'd love that."

~scene-change~

So now, they sat in Yuugi's living room, Atemu was enjoying a mint while sitting on Yuugi's couch, glancing from his master to the large black box called a 'television,' to the strange objects in his master's hands he had just removed from a shelf near the black box.

"This, Ate, is a video game." Yuugi held up a thin, rectangular shaped box with silvery cover and many strange looking people on it. Including a duck with a wand and…what looked like a mouse holding an over-sized key. Atemu stared at it, puzzled, as he read the Japanese characters that proudly spelled out "Kingdom hearts II" on the front. (1)

"…Ah?" His utterly clueless expression and furrowed brow reassured Yuugi this had done nothing to make the concept any clearer.

"Umm." The diminutive mage paused, trying to think of an explanation. "Well, it's a game with pictures, sort of, that move and you use a controller and press the buttons to play it, and…" The more puzzled his knight looked, the more Yuugi was sure explaining by example was the way to go. "Well, let me show you." He pulled out another game, a two-player battle game, from the shelf and placed the disk in the gaming station, turning it on. Immediately their senses were assaulted by light and sound.

Atemu stood, in awe, at the strange box as it filled with light. Yuugi's culture had so many odd inventions. And all of a sudden, his horror, a warrior of some sort in strange clothing ran directly towards them from inside the box and, without stopping to think, Atemu grabbed Yuugi and pulled him away from the dangerous magic box and they both crashed into the couch.

"Master, it tried to attack us!" Atemu glared daggers at the screen, only to feel puzzled when he saw a pretty lady in equally strange clothes, and various other strange figures, some of whom obviously weren't human.

Yuugi grunted softly from his position with his face shoved half-way into a pillow. And when Atemu apologetically righted him, he shook his head and patiently explained, "Saber, it's just a game. It's not real, so it's not going to hurt us. See?" He stood and tapped lightly on the screen. "Not real."

Following in suit, the knight stood up and cautiously approached the TV. When it did not reach out and try to eat him, he reluctantly reached his hand out to the screen. When his hand did not burst into flames, he carefully touched it. It felt warm, but again, no flames. "And…this is a game of some sort, master?"

Yuugi nodded. "I'll show you that part and then we can fight, okay?"

The color drained from Atemu's face and his eyes widened to comical proportions. "Fight? But, master, I can't possibly fight you! It's my sworn duty to protect you and if we fought, then-"

"No, no." Yuugi laughed and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Of course I wouldn't really fight with you. I mean, like…in chess, you know? It's not a real battle. But it has knights and other pieces that you use to, sort of, fight for you. Same concept, okay?"

Atemu nodded thoughtfully and watched as Yuugi began to explain. It was fascinating. The mage selected a warrior who used a sword and with a simple press of a button, the 'character' as Yuugi had called him, executed quite incredible feats of magic and swordplay. To which Atemu stared in begrudging interest and quietly muttered that he could do better.

Within the next several minutes, Yuugi taught the magical knight the basics of video game play, until Atemu had gained enough of a grasp to have a match with him. The first one, he inevitably lost, but he was a quick learner for someone who had never touched a electronic device in his own time. Soon they ended in ties, and to the shorter boy's pleasant surprise, victories.

"You win again." Yuugi acknowledged, impressed. He didn't know many people who could beat him at a game, much less one he knew this well. "You're really good at this."

Atemu shifted on the couch beside him and smiled, pleased with Yuugi's praise. After his first victory, he had, out of habit, apologized. It didn't seem right to try to 'defeat' the person he was intended to protect. But Yuugi reminded him that was the goal of the game, and neither one of them would have enjoyed it had the knight merely let him win. "Thank you, master." He watched as Yuugi moved from his place to turn off the game and, feeling suddenly curious, asked, "What else can that strange box do, my liege? Is that its only purpose?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, it does lots of other stuff. Like…" He fiddled with the entertainment focused technology and pulled out a long, slender, black device with several buttons on its face. "Another controller." He explained, seeing the question in Atemu's eyes. "This one is for watching TV." He sat back down beside Atemu and turned it on, flipping through the channels.

"More moving pictures." Atemu noted, staring with interest. "But those…do not look the same as the ones in the 'video game' we played."

"Right, because some of them are of real people." Yuugi motioned to the actors talking on the screen. "Though, most of it's still not real, okay? Kind of like in plays. People acting out stories, just for entertainment. But some of it is." He proceeded to explain what was on the screen.

The knight nodded, comprehending as much as he could, though it didn't all make sense. Yuugi eventually stopped on a channel. Odd music played and they could hear an announcer's voice begin to speak. "You're traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind; a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination — Next stop, the Twilight Zone."

A large logo of the last three words spread across the screen, and Atemu stared at Yuugi for an explanation. Yuugi tried, not very successfully at first, to explain the basis of the show. However, after a couple episodes, (for some reason they were showing a marathon of the show) he was able to get Atemu to understand and even enjoy it.

Between Yuugi's explanations and the bizarre stories on the show, the evening seemed to have flown by. Unsurprisingly, Atemu saw that by the time the credits rolled on the last episode, Yuugi had fallen asleep beside him, and he wasn't too sure when he started to, exactly, but his master was currently using his shoulder as a head-rest. Atemu smiled fondly at the peaceful, cherubic expression on Yuugi's face. He found it intensely difficult to tear his eyes away. 'You really do make it far too easy to want to serve you, master.' He mused, with a soft sigh.

Atemu needed to get up. To carry Yuugi to his sleeping quarters and his bed, where his master would be more comfortable, but he didn't want to disturb Yuugi by moving him, and if he had just fallen asleep, perhaps it was better to wait a little while…he glanced at the remote control and the TV. Maybe just a few more minutes?

Atemu picked up the odd, rectangular piece of technology, and experimentally pushed one of the buttons Yuugi had pressed before. The image changed. The people on the face of the 'magical' box were new. They were talking about some "incredible device that would revolutionize the modern world and make the lives of all everyday people much, much easier."

If that was so, this would prove quite valuable information to his master! Atemu moved from the couch carefully, mindful to shift Yuugi head reverently from his shoulder onto a pillow, and then

sat closer to the TV to hear better without disturbing Yuugi.

He watched, with wide child-like eyes, as they presented the 'sleek, revolutionary, culinary wonder' …every household in Japan, nay, the word,_ needed _this amazing device! As his master was not currently awake to absorb this intensely valuable knowledge, he would do it for him.

Unfortunately, when Atemu shifted again to get closer to the 'TV,' he came in contact with the remote and unwittingly changed the channel. It stunned him momentarily, waking him from his advertisement induced trance. 'Nooo, I must know more!' He sought out the device that could control the magic box, as Yuugi had explained earlier, and snatched it up, willing it to return the wise sages of kitchenware to the screen.

When his will alone did not effect said ornery technology, Atemu fumbled with the remote to try to get the TV it back to the proper channel by means of pressing buttons, but each time he pressed the buttons, the images changed to something new. On his fifth try, Atemu had found a reason to forget all about the kitchen-ninja-wizard-rocket-whatever it was…

He had no idea what to expect one could see on this amazing invention, 'TV,' but this would've been the very last thing to have crossed his mind, if at all. His entire face, not to mention a few other parts of him, felt hot, as if set alight by a wildfire or splashed with burning oil. (2)

And yet, Atemu was so stunned that he just could not look away. 'What IS this?'

To Atemu's horrified shock, there were people on the screen dressed in nothing more than what nature had provided at birth. But it really wasn't what they _weren't_ wearing, so much as what they _were_ doing that turned his face red.

He was not unaware, of course, of what happened between lovers, but this…this was…men, and women, and openly flaunting their bodies and doing all manner of things Atemu didn't even know could be done with them. He tried to swallow. To move. To react. Were his mind not way beyond the reach of coherent thought, he would've been indignant that his refused to simply move when the woman's on the screen was more or less doing a damn good imitation of a Gumby doll.

He didn't understand how these people could flaunt themselves like this, without shame. There was certainly nothing shy about the way that "lady" was enjoying her partner's advances. And it definitely didn't look like a casual, girly act of friendship when another woman joined in with the duo and kissed the other woman intensely.

The knight's whole body felt feverish now. He had not felt this way since…actually, had he ever felt like this? Had he ever seen anything like this before…? To his personal recollection, people in his age did not indulge in such acts unless it was behind closed doors and even then he was sure it was never like this.

This, this was… "Oh, YES, yeah, there…right there, baby. Harder. _**Please**_." His temperature had spiked from feverish to frying as he watched the group continue their not-so-private orgy. It was awakening feelings he hadn't known in hundreds of years. "Mmm, louder, beautiful. **Scream **for me." Yes, it was a miracle that the loud scream of compliance didn't wake his master, really.

And though, he tried looking away from the hypnotizing images, the _sound _of it alone was enough to forcefully drag his imagination deep into the gutter. Everything felt tight and hot and prickly and uncomfortable and this seemed wrong, watching this, but for some reason…he couldn't stop.

Then, as the atmosphere around him seemed to become almost chokingly hot and heavy and a fantasy began to play in his own mind that hadn't quite become clear just yet…unexpectedly, he heard a soft moan that did not come from the TV, but directly behind him. He felt his heart leap into his throat.

'Yuugi…?' His eyes grew wide and he felt mortified. What was he going to say to explain himself? Even Atemu didn't know what he was doing, watching these people doing…this. And what would his master think? He glanced back to the face of the youth, mouth half open in an apology…

…Only to realize that Yuugi was still asleep.

His muscles quivered lightly as he breathed a soft sigh of relief. His heart had yet to stop pounding in his chest, though. But whether it was from fear or something entirely different…was still up for debate. Glancing back up at the TV, the prominent red in his face instantly grew darker.

Atemu almost lunged for the remote, trying to change the channel, to dispel this consuming heat, and the excessive tightness of the clothes Yuugi had given him (3)…but, it didn't of return to the infomercials or even the strange 'cartoons' many of the youths in Japan seemed to enjoy so much.

Atemu was horrified to see it change to yet another show with two half-naked men, in a very compromising situation…

…Only, this one was different. The clothing they were wearing didn't look modern. Had Atemu been more aware of the practices of the modern world, he might have realized they were doing something called 'role-playing.' As it was, he tried fiddling with the remote again, until he heard one of them speak.

"Please, master…"

Atemu froze. Slowly, very slowly, his eyes moved from the remote to the screen, stunned. These two were…master and servant? And yet they were lovers? He glanced back at Yuugi and felt his heart leap into his throat.

That, too, was acceptable, in this time? His eyes reverently traced the outline of his mage's face and his heart, which had felt like it had stopped moments ago, beat insistently against his chest with all the subtlety of a war drum. 'Is that really possible?' A faint thought buzzed in his ear warningly, reminding him that Yuugi said, some of what he saw on TV wasn't real.

But the moans and words of desire coming from the men on the screen certainly _seemed_ real. The passionate, lustful expressions and the affectionate caresses seemed quite genuine. And Atemu, guilty and shameful though it made him feel, couldn't pry himself away.

"Let me serve you. Let me show you how deep my _devotion_ is." A soft, pleasured moan from the one who was being 'served.' An almost wicked look of approval, a satisfied smirk that did strange things to Atemu's insides, which had just about as much composure as the contents of a working blender.

As the scene progressed, the men half-stumbled their way to what appeared to be a bed and the rest of the clothing on the lovers was stripped away, revealing just how much both of them were enjoying the moment. When the servant began to fondle and stroke the evidence of his master's desire, causing the other male to groan in pleasure, the flames in Atemu's face, not to mention in more southern areas of his body, roared their obvious approval. The knight squirmed. 'I…I really shouldn't be watching this.' He repeated the thought in his head more than once, but his arm still refused to move over to the remote.

Even if it had, with Atemu's luck, it would probably end up on a channel with another show of more naked lovers, but he knew that would have less of an effect on him than what he was watching.

Atemu shuddered deeply at the loud cry when the lovers' hips ground against each other viciously. The shorter man threw his head back in ecstasy, crying out his partner's name and writhing with uncontrolled desire. He would've almost seemed like he was in pain, but judging by the glazed look in his eyes, this kind of 'torture' wasn't at all unwelcome.

"Master? Should I…?" The noticeably breathless, husky, seducing tone did nothing to lessen the tight feeling in Atemu's clothing. He was beginning to feel a bit short of breath, himself. Or was that because he was forgetting to breathe?

"_Take me_." The 'master's' tone made it clear: that was not a request.

"As you wish." The servant chuckled, before being silenced by being tugged into a viciously demanding kiss, and Atemu was positive he saw a tongue change mouths before the rapidly lessening distance between them was utterly obliterated.

A long minute later, the older male procured a jar of some kind, with some sort of slick substance in it, and the two pulled apart, with ragged breaths. The knight's mind had given up on its mantra of how he needed to stop watching this, and was contently frying with the heat that had all but consumed the rest of him.

The older one prepared his lover, then just as he began to fulfill his 'master's' request, he leaned down to whisper, in a tone like that of a desperate confession that pleaded for indulgence, for forgiveness. "I love you." Then he slid inside, causing them both to scream in their euphoria.

…Atemu was going to die.

That was it. That was all there was to it, really. He was just simply going to drop dead right there. He was absolutely certain. The next words only re-enforced that particular theory. "And I love you, my precious servant…" And, quite suddenly, there was no longer a stranger's face on the screen. His eyes widened. 'Yuugi?'

"Atemu…"

The knight literally jumped then, feeling like he had almost escaped his own skin in his shock. As he jerked from his position, his hand once again came in contact with the remote, but fortunately for his frayed nerves, instead of changing the channel, the TV turned off. A tremor of anxiety ran through his stiff (in more ways than one) body. That had definitely NOT been the TV, nor had it come from his own head, all though he wasn't too sure it couldn't have.

"…D' I fall 'sleep, Ate?" Yuugi asked softly, sounding sluggish, very drowsy, and totally unaware of what his servant had been doing. "'m sorry. Could y'u…help me?"

Atemu swallowed, his throat felt thick and his mouth felt dry, but he dutifully stood and strode back to the couch. He gently, carefully scooped the diminutive mage up into his arms and carried Yuugi back to his room. Within the minute that it had taken to carry him to his bed, Yuugi had already fallen back to sleep, and Atemu tried to get the tension in his body to release as he tucked him under the blankets.

The loving gesture was completely innocent, but as Atemu's hands brushed Yuugi's bare skin, the contact was like an electric shock that spread from his fingertips and ran down his spine, down to far less innocent areas, which he was still trying to forget. And it **wasn't** working.

The scene he had witnessed began to play over in his head and he shuddered, gripping the frame of Yuugi's bed unsteadily. The whole thing had done strange things to him, but it was the last part that was the most unsettling. For an instant, he could've sworn he had seen his master's face.

And Atemu did not want to know why. He did not want to try to examine the feelings that came to him when he wondered if such a relationship, between a servant and their superior, was possible. But admitting that he was afraid to know was as much an admission of guilt as anything else.

He tried to glance around the room, in a feeble effort to find a life-line of some kind to pull himself out of these tainted thoughts…it was not to his good fortune that his eyes drifted to the bed. The fact that he was still so utterly close to its occupant was also proof that fate was not siding with him tonight.

And there was his master, lying under the silver-white moonbeam that trailed in from the window. Yuugi's pale skin seemed to glow, as if giving off an angelic light of its own. The sight would have taken a god's breath away…and if that was so, how could he possibly help himself? Atemu could not deny, soldier and servant though he was, that the youth was beautiful.

He felt so helpless, spell-bound, as he slid his fingers lightly, cautiously, reverently over that pale cheek, brushing a strand of gold away from his master's eyes, closed in blissful sleep. Almost of its own accord, his thumb caressed his master's petal-like lips. "Yuugi…" As valiantly as Atemu tried to remember his place, and he knew it was _not _to speak that name, it was like honey on his lips, a sweet, precious temptation that beckoned him, promising heaven. His heart was pounding in his chest, his throat, his ears, a steady melody of the desire he felt.

All of his senses seemed captivated, willingly submitting themselves to the lovely creature mere inches beneath him. He smelled something sweet. The scent seemed to be a faint remnant of the chocolate ice-cream Yuugi had eaten before which clung to that soft-looking mouth. Atemu could not blame it, either.

And for a moment, it had honestly seemed acceptable when he leaned closer, just innocently taking in that pleasant smell a little more fully. Leaning closer to study those velvety lips. Just a little closer…a little closer…closer…until Atemu felt something soft brush against his own mouth, like the touch of a butterfly's wing.

Atemu's eyes, which lids he didn't even realized had been slowly lowering, as if trying to hide his own actions from his consciousness, flew open and in horror, he realized what he had just done. He fell backwards in his shock, unconsciously pressing his fingers to his lips, as they tingled slightly with a taste they should never have known.

He had kissed, KISSED Yuugi. His mage. His summoner. His _**master**_. 'What have I done…?'

Atemu heard Yuugi stir from his place on the bed and stared up, terrified that his master knew what he had done, knowing he would have to face his crime, and give some sort of answer for his inappropriate, nay, sinful actions. Words of apology filled his throat, nearly choking him, ready at a moment's notice to plead his case, but Atemu knew he had no real excuse, and the reason he did have, he did not dare say aloud.

But Atemu's guilty eyes weren't met with shock or accusations, no disgusted glare or angry scowl. No reprimand at all. Much to his surprise, Yuugi didn't even seem to be awake. He had rolled over so that he was facing the wall next to his bed. And beyond that, he didn't even move.

He breathed a guilty sigh of relief. He hated himself for it, but he was glad Yuugi didn't even know. He could pretend this never happened. He could go on protecting his master. He needn't fear any punishment for this transgression. That didn't mean, of course, that he didn't deserve it. The guilt, alone, would haunt him eternally. But perhaps ignorance is bliss? Perhaps he was doing Yuugi a favor by not even telling him about this…?

'No, you great coward. You're trying to save your own skin and stay with him for your own selfish reasons.' He berated himself, thoroughly disgusted. The haze in his mind wasn't going to clear any time soon, so maybe right now, it was best to just get some sleep. He glanced at the bed where Yuugi was sleeping. …Or not.

Atemu had, earlier today, not thought anything of the fact that they shared sleeping quarters, but now…suddenly the idea of lying near his young master for hours didn't sound so innocent…the color on his face renewed itself. But it was his job to stay close to his mage. He needed to be there, protecting him, no matter what. Personal feelings had nothing to do with it.

A soft, sleepy moan from the bed made the red hue of Atemu's face to burn a few shades darker.

…On second thought, who said he needed to be _**right **_there?

Who said he even needed to sleep at all? Nobody! Nobody at all! Not a soul in the known world!

Atemu quickly bolted from the room as quietly as was humanly possible and fled as far away from his tiny master as the boundaries of his duties allowed. Which, with his over-protective compulsive tendencies…was the kitchen.

The knight sat in said room, trying to regain control of the images playing incessantly in his mind, until he realized that, the more he tried to make himself forget what he had seen, felt, and thought, the more it haunted him.

And reminding himself of his role wasn't working. Each time he tried, the images from that second show came back, more vividly than ever. Only it was far worse, because it made it even easier for him to envision his little master in a way that would probably terrify the innocent boy he had sworn to protect. Never did it occur to him that he might need to protect Yuugi from himself.

At this rate, Atemu was going to go insane if he didn't find something else to consume his time.

Staring around at the kitchen helplessly, an idea suddenly came to mind. 'Well, it's worth a try.'

~scene-change~

The very next morning, the young magician known as Yuugi awoke to the pleasant sounds of birds singing in the tree outside his window, the wonderful and stomach rousing smell of food cooking, and the faint taste of mint on his lips left over from last night.

Were Yuugi only a little less tired and a little more awake, he might've paused to ponder that last thought, as he couldn't remember brushing his teeth, or anything else for that matter, after falling asleep on the couch next to his servant.

Speaking of, Yuugi glanced around the room curiously, noting that the knight was nowhere to be seen. "Saber?" He got up and stretched, then slipped off his old clothes from last night and put on a clean set of clothing. 'Saber must've carried me in here after I fell asleep.' Yuugi thought fondly, smiling.

His friend always seemed to be making sure he was comfortable and cared for. Knowing that, his knight was undoubtedly waiting for him downstairs or perhaps 'surveying their surroundings' from the viewpoint of the roof like he often did. (A fact that had terrified more than one neighbor.)

With a soft chuckle to himself, Yuugi left the bedroom and walked down the hall, glancing absently at the doorway before he reached the dining room. 'Hold on. Where are Ryo-niisan's shoes?' He inhaled again, taking in the welcoming scent from the kitchen. Yes, Yuugi had not imagined the smells of food, but if Ryota wasn't here, who was cooking? '…Ate?'

Hearing a clattering coming from the direction of the dining room, Yuugi ambled towards the room, following the sound down the hallway. "Saber, is that you?"

"A-ah, oh…good morning, Master." Atemu jumped slightly, (which was impressive for his state of mind, since part of him wanted to leap right out of his skin and the other was barely alive enough to hop) mind instantly awake, but no one would have believed it if they looked at the large bags under his eyes. His eyelids felt as heavy as sand-bags. He didn't sleep much to begin with, but foregoing an entire night's rest was not one of his best ideas.

However, it was not by personal choice that being so occupied had been all the knight could've done to keep his mind on more…honorable things. Indeed, knowing that one source of his less than pure thoughts was sitting, looking deviously harmless, in the living room, and the other was walking into the dining room as he tried feebly to compose himself.

"I-I prepared your morning meal, my liege." After all, that was the only thing Atemu remembered and thus, could have claimed to have done after Yuugi had fallen asleep last night that was _not_ inappropriate, censurable, corrupt, evil, and just…wrong. So wrong. So tempting, and so very, very wrong.

When Yuugi entered the dining room, he looked down at the table and his jaw fell open, stopping just shy of the floor. His nose had been assaulted by the pleasing scent long before, but now that he actually saw what it was from, he was shocked. 'A…a buffet?' A feast fit for an emperor which could've fed an army lay spread out over the table.

It seemed to give off a near heavenly glow as one basked in all its edible glory. And somewhere, in the back of his mind, Yuugi could distantly hear Jounouchi-kun bursting into tears and a mantra of 'it's so beautiful! It's so beautiful!'

He gazed in amazement from the glorious breakfast, to his weary looking servant, to the table, to the dark circles under Atemu's eyes. "D-did…did you do all of this?" Then the wheels in his head turned further. "This must've taken you hours. Ate, you…you really shouldn't have. You didn't get any sleep at all last night, did you? You look exhausted. You can't do things like this, you have to take care of yourself, too. I'm touched, but, really…what on earth possessed you to stay up all night cooking?"

'An angel.' Standing directly in front of him, currently rubbing at wide, shinning amethyst eyes and staring up at him with awe. Yes, because his master was incredible. Perfect. So very beautiful in body, mind, and soul. And with that adorably clueless expression on his face, the complete lack of knowledge about what was running through his 'loyal servant's' mind, he was also the very picture of innocence.

…And Atemu's guilt, for the one-hundred-millionth time in twenty-fours, set his entire face aflame. He was almost surprised the deity that created this angel before him had not struck him dead yet. Or was that a punishment of its own? Just hearing Yuugi ask 'why' tore his composure to ribbons.

"Ahh, m-master, I was…just, I didn't mean to…I'm-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Huh?" Yuugi tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, baffled by the trembling tone of voice and Atemu's downcast eyes, filling with shame. "What? You don't have to apologize, Ate. It's not like you did anything wrong."

"B-but…I…" It was soft, almost a whisper. A weak, guilty, regretful whisper that tried to deny the kindly assumption of his innocence. It was so soft and unlike the calm, strong knight, that Yuugi didn't even notice it at all.

"I just want you to take better care of yourself, Ate." He placed a hand on the knight's shoulder and smiled up at him, also somehow missing the quickening of Atemu's heartbeat and the flinch at his touch. He tried to catch Atemu's downcast gaze. "Besides, you said you wanted to protect me, right? But you can't do that if you're not healthy…"

"R-right. Of course, master. Of course, you're right." Atemu felt strangely numb as his mouth answered almost automatically and his head began to nod obediently. His body, which had so failed to follow his commands last night, was slipping back into its age-old routine of submission, as if nothing had happened at all. Save for the fact that his heart was still pounding in his chest, but even that began to slow.

If his mind did not snap under the strain, or his heart explode under the guilt building within it, he might really be able go on like this, living this routine that had somehow suddenly become a lie, but…did he really want to? 'It doesn't matter. This was never about me.'

"Hey, are you all right?" Yuugi asked softly, concerned. Honestly, the poor man must've been exhausted. 'I really have to make sure he gets sleep tonight.'

Atemu managed a smile, in spite of himself, because it was for Yuugi. "Yes, master, I'm fine."

"Ate, I told you, I asked you not to…oh, never mind." Yuugi sighed, shaking his head fondly, and took a plate from the small stack of empty ones on the table, before sitting down and looking at Atemu expectantly. "…Aren't you going to eat with me? You made enough for a legion, I won't even make a dent in all of this alone, you know…"

The servant hesitated a little longer, but in the end, Yuugi wanted him to, so how could he refuse? Especially when it was what he wanted, too. He quietly picked up a second plate and sat opposite his master, feeling apprehensive and guilty, yet happy that he was just…still here.

When Yuugi smiled at him, Atemu smiled back. When Yuugi started talking, about the stuff he'd have to do today, and the fact that he was certain they'd need groceries now, and _wow_, this food was good, and did he add a special seasoning, and so on…Atemu let his regret fade away, if only for now. His world hadn't fallen apart yet. They were together and Yuugi was still Yuugi. The one who meant most to him was still smiling at him. And that's all any 'legendary hero' really needs.

"Oh! And master, I wanted to tell you, I learned something very valuable last night! This amazing device. The kitchen sages on the magic box say that every house needs one and that it is being sold for an incredibly low price and…"

As the knight went on, animatedly, Yuugi determinedly promised himself something.

He was never letting Atemu watch late night television by himself again.

~THE END~

* * *

Okie, done. Hopefully it was worth the wait, Ko-chan? (I tried, really hard, but my writing talent hasn't been as prominent lately and life's being ridiculous) and I probably didn't put in enough 'unintentional' pervy comments, but I'm afraid that my mind usually provides double meanings only for what _other _people say. If the pervy _scenes_ were lacking…it's been a long time.

Finally, I love the term, 'Liege' because according to a dictionary I found, it means "full; perfect; complete; pure" and I was also told it denoted not only status, but someone whose orders you are happy to follow.

1: Um. Inter-series fun? xD

2: …If it seems an odd comparison, I still have the scars on my hand from the time I splashed some on it from a hot wok. =_= Making fried rice can be more dangerous than you might think.

3: I guess you could feel free to take that either way. That he's referring to the clothes or the tight feeling, I mean.

Review please?


End file.
